


Sun and Moon

by Starchains



Series: Fandom Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchains/pseuds/Starchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavina had more than one child. Neither child knew until they were grown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

Lavina was young and wild and reckless. Magic was a game and a partner and a mystery. She danced in the moonlight and laughed in the sunlight and the entire world was her playground. It was no wonder, then, that so many fell in love with her. 

She left England after Hogwarts, determined to see the world and the wonders it held. She met a Yuki-Onna in Japan and a werewolf in Australia. She befriended Russian vampires and saved a child from a Nundu. Finally, she ended up in Italy, flowers in her hair and secrets in her eyes.

She never stayed with one person for long, although so many fell in love with her. She refused to give away her heart, to be chained down to one person. She loved freely, giving pieces of herself away and gaining pieces in return. So it was that an Italian man fell in love with her, and she laughed and danced with him, sharing her love and her body and her heart with him. It was fiery and passionate and beautiful, and she cried as she drew herself away. He was a friend, but not her love, and he had a wife. A daughter. He begged her to stay, promised to cast aside his wife, disown his daughter. Her bright smile dimmed and her heart closed to him. She could never be with someone who could be so cold. His was a selfish love, hard and sharp and impossible to please. She realised this too late.

She didn’t love him, but she loved the gifts he gave her. Two children that she carried and birthed and cherished. Luna and Elio, her moon and sun. They brought her joy, and taught her patience. These two small, helpless beings managed what so many had tried and failed to do. They won her heart in its entirety.

They were barely six months old when her Italian lover came, the law at his back. The son was his, he said, his heir. His property. Lavina was prepared to fight, to flee, to cling to her precious, beloved child. But to do so would be to put her at the mercy of the Vindice, her and her two helpless children.

She surrendered her child, and she made a demand in return. She would be part of her child’s life. He would know her. The father of her children agreed, on one condition. She could know him, but he would never call her mother. He would never know that he wasn’t the son of his father’s wife. With tears in her eyes, she accepted the terms. Not even a week later, she took her daughter, her precious Luna, back home. 

She settled in England with Luna. Poor Luna, who cried at night for the brother she lost and couldn’t remember, who grew up knowing that there was something missing, even though she couldn’t put a name to it. She danced with her mother in the moonlight, and grew flowers in the sunshine. She loved the man that she called father, and never knew that different blood ran in their veins.

She never questioned why her mother cried when she played the piano, or where she would go when she vanished for hours or days. She tried to fill the empty hole inside her with creatures her mother told her about, Wrackspurts and Nargles and so many others. She believed in them even as she was told they weren’t real, she was crazy. She didn’t know the boy in Italy who was told the same stories, who clung to the same beliefs.

She grew up, and lost her mother, and gained friends, and sometimes her smile wasn’t a mask. She drifted, forgiving her bullies, pitying the cold, empty lives they led. If she let the hole inside her consume her, she might be like them too. The horror of that thought helped her forgive, helped her love, helped her trust.  
She survived the war and torture and death. She stood by her friends, and forgave her father for his betrayal. He had never quite understood that some things were bigger than a person. She survived, and the cracks in her mind and her body and her soul would heal, in time.

She left England, as her mother had done. She travelled, and met people, and made friends. But she was not as free with her love as her mother had been. She couldn’t trust so much, couldn’t laugh as loud. Couldn’t ignore the voice that said hide, and quiet, and careful.

She hated the voice, the fear, the nightmares and the sudden moves that made her flinch. So she defied them, laughed at them, refused to let them rule her. She had survived as only half a person, she would survive this.

Finally, in Japan, she met a boy with silver hair and storms in his eyes. Wild where she was calm, staying close where she drifted. But the core, of belief and loyalty and so much love to give if only the world would see, that they shared. He was her missing piece as she was his. She didn’t need his sister’s explanations, the doctor’s tests. She didn’t care that his name had changed, because what is a name but a label used to pin you down? Whether he was Elio or Hayato, he was the piece that she had always known was missing, and now, after war and death and heartbreak, she was whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Square 3:5 - Secret Twin


End file.
